This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In a variety of fluid handling systems, the flow of a fluid is controlled by a valve. These fluid handling systems may be employed in any variety of applications and industries, such as oil and gas systems, storage facilities, manufacturing facilities, refineries, water treatment facilities, industrial plants, and the like. For example, in the production of oil and natural gas, valves are employed to direct and regulate the flow of fluids (e.g., gas, water, and oil) in pipes, wells, pumps, vessels, and refineries. Valves generally include an open position that enables fluid flow and a closed position that reduces or completely shuts-off the fluid flow. Valves are also employed to limit (e.g., throttle) the pressure and flow rate of the fluid flowing through the valve. For example, the valve may be partially closed to partially obstruct the fluid flow, or may include an occlusion that obstructs the fluid flow. Throttling is particularly useful where fluid flow occurs at a high rate and/or pressure and it is desirable to reduce the flow rate and/or pressure. Throttling may be particularly well suited to direct fluid flow from oil and gas wells where the pressure of the fluids being expelled from the mineral reservoir may exceed 3,000 pounds per square inch (psi), for instance.
Two exemplary types of valves include gate valves and control valves. Gate valves typically include a moveable gate, static seat rings that seal against the gate, and a housing in which the gate and seat rings are disposed. Generally, the gate includes two-opposing faces that contact seat rings, and the gate includes a flow bore extending between the faces. The flow bore is slid into alignment with the seat rings to enable flow through the valve, and the flow bore is slid out of alignment with the seat rings to restrict the flow. As the gate moves from a sealed position to an unsealed position, it slides along a generally straight line between the seat rings, which are typically affixed to the housing. Control valves (e.g., choke valves) typically include a valve that displaces a solid cylinder (e.g., a “plug” or “stem”) that is placed around or inside a second cylinder or bore. The valve restricts fluid flow based on the cylinder's position relative to the second cylinder or bore. One advantage of choke valves is their ability to partially occlude flow with linear variations in the flow rate. Although the above discussion relates to a few exemplary types of gate and control valves, a variety of other types exists.
Due to the high flow rates, high pressures, and the abrasive nature of certain fluids, various components of typical valve assemblies, such as the seat, guard plates and the sealing elements themselves, may experience extensive wear, which can result in premature failure of the valve assembly. To mitigate the likelihood of such failure, a valve may need to be refurbished, such as through replacement of the internal components (e.g., seats and gates), or replaced entirely. Of course, such refurbishment or replacement may be time-consuming and/or costly, and generally results in downtime for a system.